Pups and the Pokèmon Trainer
This is a PAW Patrol/Pokèmon crossover story by Animalpup. Don't edit this story without my permission first. Characters *Huckleberry *Some of the PAW Patrol *Bowen the Houndoom *Various Pokemon *Blake the shiny Growlithe *Hunter the shiny Poochyena Summary When Huckleberry gets in trouble on Jake's Mountain. She is saved by a creature that she thought that was only possible in one of her favorite games. She then starts a journey to train and help these creatures. Will she able to help these creatures or will she be unsuccessful? Story It was a nice snowy morning on Jake's Mountain and local resident husky mix, Huckleberry was having a fun day romping in the snow. Huckleberry: Hehe I always love these mornings on the mountain. It always makes me smile. But what she didn't that there was an unstable cave system under her. She ran to the most unstable part of that cave system and the cave system collapsed from right under her paws. Huckleberry: Oh no. She fell in the collapsed cave but when she got to the bottom she hit her head on a rock. Her vision went darker and darker every second. With once final glance she saw a black blur on the surface then slowly she entered unconsciousness. In a couple hours or so a mystery black creature jumped down into the cave. It lifted Huckleberry onto it's back. Then carefully the creature got out of the cave with her on it's back. It took her to a safe spot out of the snow and cold and started to warm her up. It heard something coming and ran away. It was Everest patrolling the mountain in her PAW Patrol uniform and gear when she saw Huckleberry and ran up to her. Everest: Huckleberry, are you okay? She didn't respond. Everest: Oh dear. I better call Ryder. (She speaks into her pup tag) Ryder this is Everest. Ryder: Hey Everest. What's up? Everest: Ryder, I found one of my friends I think she maybe hurt. She isn't responding. Ryder: Okay Marshall and I will be up at Jake's Mountain in a couple minutes. Could you bring her to Jake's cabin? Everest: Sure where I am right now is bad for vehicles. Ryder: Okay bye Everest see you when we get up there. Everest: See ya, Ryder. Okay now to get Huckleberry to Jake's Cabin. (She went and got her rescue sled. Then she put Huckleberry on her sled then she hooked up her sled to her pup pack and ran towards the cabin. A bit later Ryder and Marshall arrive at Jake's Cabin and walk inside. Everest: Thanks for coming, Ryder and Marshall Marshall: Your welcome, now where is she? Everest: Right over here by our fireplace. Huckleberry was laying down by the fireplace wrapped in a blanket but she had not woken up yet. Marshall: Okay arf arf X-Ray screen. (It came out of his pup pack and he started scanning Huckleberry) Hmm looks like her left front paw is broken and she hit her head pretty hard. I found a bump on her head. Arf bandage. (It shot out of his pup pack and he caught it. He then wrapped her paw) Everest: Thanks, Marshall. Marshall: Your welcome, Everest. Ryder and Marshall stayed at the cabin until Huckleberry woke up and in about more than an hour later she did. Huckleberry woke up groaning. Huckleberry: Wh-where am I? (She rubbed the back of her head as her vision started to clear up) Everest: Your in Jake's and mine cabin, Huckleberry. Huckleberry: Oh, but who saved me from the collapsed cave? Everest: I didn't. I found you under a little rock formation on the mountain. Someone else must of. Did you see them? Huckleberry: No I'm afraid not and my memory is groggy. I can't remember what happened. Everest: Okay. Marshall: Hi Huckleberry. Huckleberry: Hi Marshall. Marshall: Huckleberry, I'm afraid for left hind paw is broken and it looks likes you hit your head pretty hard. So take it easy for a while. Huckleberry: Okay I will. Good thing I'm off on both my jobs for a while. Marshall: Why? Huckleberry: There isn't really a lot of people or customers at my jobs during this time of year. So I took my well-deserved break. Also, can someone bring me home, please? Marshall: Okay. Ryder: I can bring you, Huckleberry. Huckleberry: Thanks, Ryder. Do you know where it is? Ryder: No but can you show me? Huckleberry: Sure. Ryder: Okay Marshall head home to the Lookout I will be there in a bit. Marshall: Okay Ryder. (He went outside to his ambulance and headed down the mountain and back to the Lookout) Ryder picks up Huckleberry and brought her out to his ATV in snowmobile mode. Then Huckleberry guides him down a trail to her log cabin. He carried her inside and set her down by her fireplace. She got a fire started in the fireplace. She laid down by it and fell asleep. Then Ryder left and drove back to the Lookout. About more than a month later. Huckleberry was walking around Jake's Mountain in the late afternoon with a boot on her paw to protect it. Huckleberry: It feels nice to walk around. Then she heard something and ran in the direction of the noise. Huckleberry: Whoa.... She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a male Houndoom stuck under a rock. Houndoom: Hound, hound. Huckleberry; A Houndoom. I thought Pokémon were just mythical creatures. (She pushed the rock off the Houndoom. Houndoom: Hound, hound. Huckleberry: Your welcome mighty Houndoom. (She started to get flashbacks of when she saw the creature. Then she realized that creature was the Houndoom standing in front of her now) You saved me didn't you? Houndoom: Hound, hound. (He said nodding) Huckleberry: I never got to thank you, Houndoom. So thank you. Houndoom: Hound. Huckleberry: Well bye, Houndoom it's getting late. (She started walking away) The Houndoom followed her back to the cabin. Huckleberry saw him as she jumped up on her porch. Huckleberry: What are you doing here, Houndoom? Houndoom: Hound. Huckleberry: Oh you want me to become your trainer? Houndoom: Hound. (He nodded) Huckleberry: Okay since you are a Fire and Dark type, I will nickname you Bowen. Bowen: Hound. (He said happy and his arrow pointed tail waged) Huckleberry: Come on in, Bowen. (She opened the door to her cabin and Bowen ran in) Bowen: Hound. (He laid down and fell asleep) Huckleberry: This is gonna be the start of a beautiful partnership. (She said as she laid down and fell asleep too) The Next Day. Bowen woke up early that day. He had got another fire started in the fireplace. Bowen: Hound, hound. (He went by Huckleberry and nudged her a couple times. Huckleberry woke up Huckleberry: Five more (Yawns) minutes. (She tried to fall back asleep but Bowen nudged her again) Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up Bowen. Bowen: Hound, hound. Huckleberry: Okay (She got up and went to the kitchen with Bowen. They ate breakfast and then the two headed down to another part of the mountain) Bowen: Hound, hound. Huckleberry: I hope we can find some more Pokémon too. Bowen: Hound, hound. (He sees two Pokémon run into a cave and points to them) Huckleberry: Good eye, Bowen. (Then she heads into the cave with Bowen following her) Bowen lights the top of his head on fire so they could see in the cave. Huckleberry: Thanks, Bowen. (She walks through the cave more and comes in a big room in the cave. There is a lava pool on one side and the other side is dark. She sees two little Pokémon in the middle of the cave. She starts walking towards them. Huckleberry: A Growlithe and a Poochyena. Wow, and they are shinies. Awesome. Poochyena: Yena (It ran towards Huckleberry and was about to use Bite on her but Bowen got in front of her and used Fire Spin on it. The Poochyena flew back and hit a wall of the cave. Growlithe: Growl growl (It used Fire Fang on Bowen but he used Crunch on the Growlithe) Huckleberry: Bowen stop now. Bowen: Hound (He said with his head down knowing his trainer was mad at him) Huckleberry slowly went over to the Growlithe and the Poochyena. Huckleberry: It's okay I'm not gonna harm you. I promise. (She said with a calming voice) The Poochyena stood in front of the Growlithe. Poochyena: Yena yena Huckleberry: I didn't mean to attack you and your friend. My Houndoom was just protecting me. The Growlithe went and stood by the side of the Poochyena. Growlithe: Growl growl. Poochyena: Yena. (It said nodding) Growlithe: Growl growl. (It went up to Huckleberry and she rubbed its head) Huckleberry: There you go little Growlithe. The Poochyena was hesitant at first but it trusted the Growlithe. It went up to Huckleberry and she petted it. Huckleberry: I know just what to name you two. You two remind me of the Bradley brothers on Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Hunter would always protect Blake no matter what. Hunter the Poochyena and Blake the Growlithe welcome to the team. Hunter: Yena. Blake: Growl. Huckleberry: Come on you two time to head to your new home! Then they went out of the cave and headed back to Huckleberry's Cabin. Huckleberry: Welcome to my house and your new house, Blake and Hunter. Hunter: Yena Blake: Growl growl Bowen: Hound Huckleberry got something to eat and she spent the rest of the day with her three Pokémon. At the end of the day, the four cuddled up and slept with each other The next day. They were out in the forest. When a Yamask came out and used Astonish on Hunter. Hunter: Yena. (He used Crunch on the Yamask. Then he used Dark Pulse and the Yamask fainted) Huckleberry: Nice job Hunter. Blake: Growl growl. (He went up to Hunter and nuzzled his best friend) Hunter: Yena. (He nuzzled back) Then they all continued on when a Wurmple used Bug Bite on Hunter. He got hit. Then Blake jumped in front of him and used Ember then Flame Wheel. The Wurmple fainted. Blake went by his best friend. Blake: Growl growl Hunter: Ye...na Bowen picked up Hunter with his tail and put the Poochyena on his back. Huckleberry: Good job Blake. Are you okay Hunter? (Hunter nodded) Good, I'm glad you are. Come Bowen. Let's head home. (Bowen nodded) Then they headed home to the cabin but they stopped so Huckleberry could check on Hunter. She also checked her blood sugar. Bowen looked around the area. He knew once his trainer was done she would called for him. He found an injured Riolu. Bowen: Hound hound! Huckleberry: (She ran to him when she heard him) What's wrong, Bowen? (She then saw the injured Riolu) Oh no. (She picked it up putting it on her back and ran to the cabin with Bowen following her) When they got back to cabin. Huckleberry put the Riolu on a pillow and tended to it's injuries. Hours later the Riolu woke up. Hunter was near it. It tried to move but it hurt to move. More Coming soon.... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Pokemon Category:Animalpup's Story Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies